1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding device and, more particularly, to a cargo binding device for a wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional binding device for a wheeled vehicle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises a substantially U-shaped support bracket 1, a shaft tube 2 rotatably mounted on the support bracket 1 and having a first end integrally formed with a drive head 2a and having a peripheral wall formed with an elongated slot 2c for fixing a binding strap (not shown), a ratchet wheel 3 secured to a second end of the shaft tube 2 to rotate with the shaft tube 2, a support shaft 5 mounted on the support bracket 1, and a oneway locking pawl 4 having a first end pivotally mounted on the support shaft 5 and a second end detachably engaged with the ratchet wheel 3 so that the ratchet wheel 3 is rotatable in one direction only. The drive head 2a of the shaft tube 2 has a peripheral wall formed with two pairs of opposite passages 2b to allow passage of a drive rod (not shown).
In operation, the binding device is mounted on a first side of the wheeled vehicle, and the binding strap is reeved through the cargo and has a first end secured to the elongated slot 2c of the shaft tube 2 to rotate with the shaft tube 2 and a second end secured to a second side of the wheeled vehicle. Then, when the drive head 2a of the shaft tube 2 is rotated by the drive rod, the shaft tube 2 is rotated to wind the binding strap so as to tighten the cargo by the binding strap.
However, the rotation angle of the drive rod is easily limited by the side frame of the wheeled vehicle, so that when the drive rod is rotated to a determined angle, the user has to remove the drive rod from the respective pair of passages 2b and to insert the drive rod into another pair of passages 2b to continue the rotation of the drive rod. Thus, the drive rod cannot be rotated successively, so that the user has to remove the drive rod from the respective pair of passages 2b and to insert the drive rod into another pair of passages 2b repeatedly, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user when winding the binding strap, and thereby wasting the working time and energy.